five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 May 2015
11:54 :3 now u know not horse not beef but kishins 11:54 X3 11:55 so you know thos gross fried tomatoes you get? 11:55 XD 11:55 Nope 11:55 well there fried human souls 11:55 I've never had a tomato from Mcdonalds 11:56 In Scotland, we have this amazing (but very expensive) restraunt called "Frankie and Bennie's" 11:56 oh they don't make 'em there just fried tomatoes in general 11:56 It's amazing 11:56 yus yus i see 11:56 The burgers are heavenly 11:56 The chicken is a godsend 11:56 And the juice 11:56 OH THE JUICE 11:56 ohh not as good as meh dads! 11:56 rly 11:56 rlly 11:56 Plot twist: Maka's dad works for Frankie and Benny's 11:56 :OOOOOOOOOOOOOO 11:56 Dun dun dun! 11:57 but really i stoped eating beef burgers gone onto veggie 11:57 k 11:57 stopped* 11:57 I can't stand veggie burgers 11:57 its my way of life.... i can't even finish a whole pot of noodles on my own.... 11:57 Never in my life have I had a burger without meat, so...no opinion. 11:58 Wow, Maka, you sound like my mum 11:58 Like, she can't eat more than a slice of toast without being full 11:58 i don't eat much i just...i just can't! 11:58 i can't 11:59 i just can't do it 11:59 it's not me 11:59 no right! i was happy with myself because i finished a whole burger and chips 11:56 rlly 11:56 Plot twist: Maka's dad works for Frankie and Benny's 11:56 :OOOOOOOOOOOOOO 11:56 Dun dun dun! 11:57 but really i stoped eating beef burgers gone onto veggie 11:57 k 11:57 stopped* 11:57 I can't stand veggie burgers 11:57 its my way of life.... i can't even finish a whole pot of noodles on my own.... 11:57 Never in my life have I had a burger without meat, so...no opinion. 11:58 Wow, Maka, you sound like my mum 11:58 Like, she can't eat more than a slice of toast without being full 11:58 i don't eat much i just...i just can't! 11:58 i can't 11:59 i just can't do it 11:59 it's not me 11:59 no right! i was happy with myself because i finished a whole burger and chips 11:59 In half an hour, this chat went from a new teaser of Chica to how much we can eat. 11:59 In half an hour, this chat went from a new teaser of Chica to how much we can eat. 12:00 i cant even finish a bowl of soup... 12:00 I could finish it if it's a soup I like. 12:00 not just chica! 12:00 CARL TOO! 12:00 12:00 no even soup i love i can't eat it all... 12:00 Yes, and Carl. 12:00 Nightmare Foxy: 12:00 10 sets of sharp teeth 12:01 sharp endoskeleton fingers 12:01 bloody mouth 12:01 howl long have you been here... 12:01 "I guess it was me. 10.31.15" 12:01 just observing.... 12:01 Before you joined 12:01 i was 12:01 on pokemon 12:01 yus but oh yus yus 12:01 gao u there? 12:00 i cant even finish a bowl of soup... 12:00 I could finish it if it's a soup I like. 12:00 not just chica! 12:00 CARL TOO! 12:00 12:00 no even soup i love i can't eat it all... 12:00 Yes, and Carl. 12:00 Nightmare Foxy: 12:00 10 sets of sharp teeth 12:01 sharp endoskeleton fingers 12:01 bloody mouth 12:01 howl long have you been here... 12:01 "I guess it was me. 10.31.15" 12:01 just observing.... 12:01 Before you joined 12:01 i was 12:01 on pokemon 12:01 yus but oh yus yus 12:01 gao u there? 12:02 JUST TO GET SOMETHING STRAIGHT! 12:02 i don't eat little amounts because i wanna lose weight i just eat little amounts because thats all i can handle V,V 12:03 anywho.... 12:03 what u guys doin' 12:03 i see. 12:03 nothin 12:03 im dieing :3 12:04 i haz terriblez cough 12:04 silver wut u doin'? 12:04 I am on this chat, waiting for a call and reading cruise ship plans. 12:04 right 12:05 hey... 12:05 wanna ship gao while hes not here? 12:05 can i be admin :D 12:05 NO! 12:05 12:05 X3 12:05 :( 12:05 :P 12:06 i ship.... 12:06 GAO X SOUTH! 12:06 12:06 Hah, I was thinking of applying for chat mod, but I don't have the 250 edits badge yet. 12:06 Ah, so that's what the AFK button doess. 12:06 Does. 12:06 thats already confirmed maka 12:06 do u know wut AFK means? 12:07 aww V,V 12:07 do you meet standards for rollback? 12:07 if you get 3 +'s 12:07 ill make you rollback 12:07 :) 12:07 oh oh me wanna be! 12:07 3 +s? 12:07 3 yes 12:07 Did you see the highlighed formpost? 12:08 yus 2015 05 17